Dynamic Duo
by Borgqn
Summary: As kids, Drake and Elmo team up to stop a new rooster on the block from ruining the school’s science fair. CHAP 14 UP! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Dynamic Duo

Synopsis: As kids, Drake and Elmo team up to stop a new rooster on the block from ruining the school's science fair.

_Author's Note: In the life of Drake Mallard, this story takes place after 'Paraducks' and before 'Clash Reunion'. This is assuming Drake and Elmo new each other longer than the show let on and were close friends. This is my first Fan fic, so please be kind in reviews. I do not own Darkwing Duck or related characters. This story is intended for recreational purposes and will not be used to gain profit for the author._

**Chapter 1**

A lone figure worked delightedly over his experiment. Tossing this and that everywhere, trying to find the right synthesis of his new formula. He hadn't slept in days, and it was starting to affect him. No matter, once he finished with this project, 'they' would accept him. 'They' would hoist him up on their shoulders and shout his name into the warm air…..

"Elmo!" A familiar and annoying voice shouted from behind his bedroom door. He sighed. He told his mom that he didn't want to be disturbed, and he defiantly didn't want any visitations from Drake the Dweeb.

"Elmo, you'll never guess what just happened, come on let me in". Slowly he walked to door and opened it. Drake came right on in and plopped down on Elmo's bed as if he owned the place, Elmo always hated that about him

"You're not going to believe it." Drake said as he made himself comfortable

"What? Did you finish your science homework without needing any of my help?"

"Now that you mention it…" Drake stopped when he saw his friends face. "Ok, ok, I'll do it myself and you can just check it over this time for mistakes"

Elmo went back over to his desk to check on his formula. "You know Drake, Science is an important thing in life, you need to understand the basics at least."

"And that's why I have you around!" He responded.

"Not for long."

"What?" Drake looked confused as Elmo talked and worked at the same time.

"When I become popular in school, I won't be able to hang around you any more. I'll be to busy going to parties and enjoying to fine company of our cheerleading squad."

It took all of Drake energy not to laugh at his friend, but a few chuckles did escape his bill.

"Oh laugh it up Drake, you'll see."

"Sure Elmo, and I'll have my own Saturday morning cartoon someday"

That remark brighten Elmo's mood. He laughed so hard he nearly dropped his formula.

"What did you want to tell me anyway?" He said as he wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard.

"I met a superhero today."

"There's no such thing". Elmo replied

"Why do you always have to be close minded on certain things?"

"Because I am a scientist, I have to approach everything with logic and reason. And there's nothing logical about capes and masks. Superheroes were invented by the comic book company's to get rich off of day dreamers like you." Elmo was getting angry now. He hated it when Drake would go off on something that didn't make since.

"Elmo you don't understand. He helped me stop Lamont and his brother from robbing the record store"

"He stopped the King?"

"There's no villain to villainess for Darkwing Duck!" Drake exclaimed as he stood up with pride and appreciation for his new hero.

"Darkwing Duck…Darkwing Duck" Elmo started to say the name over and over as he contemplated what his friend had just said. "What a stupid name."

"It is not, and you'll see Elmo. He'll come back and save the day just like before"

"I'm always up for proving you wrong, let's go". Elmo reached for his jacket.

"What?"

"Well if there is a superhero in town, he's gonna be out saving the world or something of that nature. Let's go see if we can't find him in action"

Drake considered this for a moment. Behind his back, Elmo made a gesture of counting down with his hand, 3…2…1…..

"That might be a little dangerous, Elmo"

Elmo put his jacket back down. "I knew you'd chicken out Drake, at least I can count on you for that. I'm gonna go back to work." Elmo picked up a comic he had on his desk. "You can go back to your capes and masks." Elmo threw the book at Drake. Drake looked at the new issue of Superpig.

"I'll show you Elmo, Darkwing Duck does exist." He started heading for the door.

Elmo felt bad as the door slammed shut. He didn't mean to hurt his friend, and he had no idea how strong Drake felt about this superhero thing. Knowing that they always walk to and from school together, Elmo decided he'd ask his mom for money to buy Drake some ice cream tomorrow afternoon. That will make up for it….wouldn't it?

Across town, at the St. Canard docks, a couple of strange dark figures began to meet.

"There's been a problem" The shorter duck said. "The King has been arrested"

"This will ruin our plan, the new recruits…" The taller duck replied.

"No need to panic gentlemen. There is the contingency scenario we've been discussing for a while" The final fatter duck replied.

"He is reckless and far from ready for field work."

"True, but I don't see an alternative at this point. Unless you care to break out the King and somehow restore his reputation."

"I don't like sloppy work!"

"As long as it gets done"

"Very well, contact your agent. Tell him that there is an assignment"


	2. Chapter 2

Dynamic Duo

Chapter 2

* * *

Elmo woke up from a deep sleep. It felt good to finally rest. His formula nearly done, he jumped out bed excited at prospect actually testing it today. As he was getting ready for school, his entire mind thought about that formula, until he noticed a framed picture of him and Drake on their first day of school together.

"Mom! I need some extra cash for after school!" he shouted.

Elmo waved goodbye to mom and set out for Drakes house. As he walked, he was thinking about how to pull off his test. He would defiantly need Drake's help with this one. Elmo was too clumsy to sneak the formula into the cafeteria. He just hoped Drake wasn't that mad at him.

He finally got to Drakes house and yelled up to his window for him to come down. There was no answer. Elmo yelled up again, and nothing. The front door opened and revealed Mrs. Mallard.

"Oh, hello Elmo. Drake has to miss his first class to go to the doctor."

"Why? What's wrong?" Elmo was concern, his friend was fine yesterday.

"Oh last night some bullies met him on his way home. It didn't go so well for him." Mrs. Mallard was upset at the situation but she new her son had to learn to stand up for himself. "He's been beaten up before, but for some reason this one really got to him. I'm taking him to the doctor just to make sure everything is ok."

"Oh…well…tell him I came by and stuff." Elmo really didn't know what to say. "Um…I guess I'll see him at 2nd class then."

Elmo walked away. How could this fight have gotten to Drake? This perplexed Elmo all the way to school. Once there, he got his books and went to first class, History.

He couldn't concentrate at all. His mind was going back and forth between Drake and his formula. The teacher actually had to call his attention to the class at one point. That had never happened in Elmo's life.

With 1st class done, Elmo headed to his locker and spotted Drake, their lockers had been next to each other for years. Elmo's face brighten when he saw his friend. Finally he would get the story straight. Drake turned and looked at him. Elmo stopped dead in his tracks as a flood of concern washed over him.

Drake had a black eye and a couple of cuts on his face. His arm was bandaged. But what worried Elmo, were Drake's eyes. He'd never seen Drake so depressed in his life. It was as if all hope was gone from Drake. None of his inner spirit was left.

"Drake?" Elmo said as he came up to his locker.

"He didn't come." Drake almost said in a whisper.

"What? Who?"

"Darkwing. Last night. Hero's are supposed to be there for you. Mine didn't come when I needed him."

Now Elmo was angry. Real or not, whoever this Darkwing was, he didn't like the guy. Look what he had done to Drake. All of Drake's hopes were in that so called hero, and now look at him. Elmo had to think of some way to turn this around for his friend. "Gee Drake, maybe Darkwing thought you could handle yourself this time. I mean being a superhero is hard work and everything. There are a lot of plots to destroy the world going on every hour on the hour. Maybe he got held up."

Drake thought about that for a second or two. "Yeah! Maybe he got held up. That must be it. He's probably defeating so evil villain right now!" Elmo could see the spark back in Drake's eyes. He's was glad his friend was coming back to his senses, even if it meant that Elmo would have to play along with this Darkwing thing for a while.

They began to walk to there next class, Science.

"So what did happened last night?"

"I was pretty mad at you and I bumped right into this group of bullies. I don't know who they were, and I couldn't see their faces. It was way too dark, and the street light was out. One of them did speak to me. He said I had this coming. And he laughed really weird."

"Hmmm…and you have no idea who they were"

"Only how one of them laughed"

"Well that's not much for a positive ID. Hopefully they got whatever they wanted out of you."

"I don't know Elmo. I got this feeling in the pit of stomach. I just wish I new where Darkwing was"

Elmo tried not to make a face. They got the there class and sat down. The teacher started talking. Elmo whispered to over to Drake.

"Hey Drake. I need your help at lunch."

"What for?"

"I have to test my new formula and I need you to sneak into the kitchen and get to Lunch Lady Simmons' meat casserole"

"I'm not going near that stuff! You can rip off paint with that."

"It's part of my experiment. I need the foulest most disgusting thing known to a person's digestive track, and I need you to put my formula in it."

"Why would…."

"Gentlemen!" Mr. Wilcox said as he stood right in front of them. Elmo and Drake quickly looked up and smiled innocently.

"I expect this kind of behavior from you Mr. Mallard, but corrupting poor Elmo with your antics, I just won't stand for. No doubt your current state of health is a direct result of it. Please try and respect the more intelligent student's privacy Mr. Mallard." An aid walked into the door and started talking to Wilcox.

Drake turned to Elmo, obviously angry. "I hate it when he thinks I'm dumb."

"Well maybe if you finished your homework..."

"I'm not dumb, ok!"

"I know that. Heck, last year's IQ test….."

"Can I have everyone's attention" Mr. Wilcox announced as everyone looked up. "We have a new student." He looked down at the paper to pronounce the name. "Mr. Chanticleer Cockatoo, please have a seat"

A rooster came into view from the darkness of the door. He was tall, and very handsome. His beak was perfect, and all the girls in the class instantly feel in love. The rooster had his eyes on fixed on Drake. "Well hello Draky…." And he began to laugh.

Drake's face went white, he new that laugh.

"You know Mr. Mallard?" The teacher asked

"More likes acquaintances really, a friend of a friend." He paused briefly and leaned down to Drake. "A friend that likes a lot of music if yous knows what I mean." Again he laughed.

"I don't! And I don't care about anything that doesn't involve science. Now please sit down." Chanticleer sat down a couple of seats behind Drake and Elmo and smiled. "Now class we need to discuss next week's science fair…." Wilcox began to drone off.

"You know that guy?" Elmo quickly asked his friend when he new Wilcox wasn't looking.

"No, but I think the King did."

* * *

_Author's Notes : Thank you for the reviews, I am really enjoying this story. Before you ask, yes Chanticleer is a young Steelbeek. I always assumed the name Steelbeek is an agent name that was given to him. Since his real identity was never revealed in the show I named him after the rooster from rock-a-doodle. I'm also going for a sort of Bruce Wayne / Harvey Dent relationship between Drake and Elmo. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Much more to come. _


	3. Chapter 3

Dynamic Duo

Chapter 2

* * *

As soon as class ended, Drake quickly grabbed Elmo by the arm and ran to their lockers. "What's the rush Drake, you're acting weird again."

"You don't understand, that rooster isn't a student, he works for the Ki….." Drake bumped right into someone he really didn't want to, in a spot of the hallway that not a lot of people could see.

"Well, well, well." Said Chanticleer "Just the duck I've been looking for.

"Um...Rum!" Drake screamed. Elmo didn't know what to make of all this, but he followed his instinct. Both boys turned around ready to blot from the scene, only to realize that a good percentage of the basketball team surrounded them.

"Now that's not very nice, after all I'm only trying to make new friends here"

"What do you want Cockatoo!" Elmo had a short temper and was getting angry. Drake was busy was looking every which way he could for an escape.

"With yous Rat? Nothing. With the duck? I just wants a little chat."

"If it involves Drake, then it involves me." Elmo looked him dead in the eye showing no fear.

"Look, you're a smart kid. I really don't wannas bother with ya, but If I have to" Chanticleer snapped his fingers, and the jocks grabbed Elmo, restraining him. "That's better." Drake was now alone.

"Now listen good Draky" Chanticleer grabbed Drake by his collar and lifted him up. "I'm willing to leave you and your little buddy out of my long term plans if yous can do one thing for me"

"What's that Chanty?" Drake asked quite pitifully in a cowardly state.

"Make that two things. One, never EVER call me Chanty! And two, where is the duck in the purple mask?"

"What do you want with Darkwing?"

"So that's the clown's name. Well to sum it up kid, I want to pulverize him. Quick and painless, but I'll admit a little on the messy side."

"He didn't do anything to you!"

"That's where you're wrong Draky. Because of him, my plans are ruined. Not to mention that my best friend is in jail. Now I know yous helped him. If you don't tell me where to find him, I'll take it out on your friend here!" Chanticleer pointed at Elmo who was helpless. Elmo could only stare at what was happening. So there really is a Darkwing Duck.

With Elmo's life threatened, Drake looked the rooster dead in the eye. Somewhere deep in Drake's mind, he went back to his conversations and lesions with Darkwing. He kicked Chanticleer dead in the stomach, who then dropped to the ground, holding his injury. Drake then turned around and charged towards Elmo. He hit a jock that was holding Elmo dead in the jaw. Both boys ran and ducked into the gymnasium. As they left they heard a faint yell "You'll pay for that Draky!"

Both out of breath Elmo managed to say something. "Explanation please".

"I helped a superhero stop a guitar playing Megalomaniac. Now a homicidal rooster is after me for revenge".

"And my mom says I don't get out much".

"This is serious Elmo, I think he's planning something".

"We need to call the police".

"And tell them what? The part about the superhero or the homicidal rooster?".

"I guess getting admitted to an asylum wouldn't look good on a college transcript". Elmo thought for a moment. "Why don't we just lay low for a few days? See if he makes the first move."

"Why don't we just go to the new principle they just hired? Tell him Chanticleer beat me up. I have the scars to prove it".

"Getting him kicked out of school could have a negative affect on our health though, if you know what I mean"

"Yeah he'd probably beat me up again out side of the grounds".

"Then you can just pull out some of that martial arts stuff I just saw".

"What martial arts? I was just doing what Darkwing taught me".

"Well whatever it was, make sure not to forget it. It could come in handy someday".

"Ok, ok, we lay low. What now?"

"Well, if we go to our next class, we will be tardy." Elmo said. "I got it. This is the perfect opportunity to sneak into the lunch room before everyone comes"

"Again with the formula, Elmo? I don't know if you noticed but our lives were just threatened"

"Science waits for no one! Besides the fair is next week, and I still haven't had my test yet"

Drake sighed. He wouldn't win this battle and he new it. He only hoped Chanticleer wouldn't be around the lunch room during that time.

* * *

_Author's Note: It's short, I know. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Thanks again for the reviews. A familiar face will make his appearance in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Dynamic Duo

Chapter 4

* * *

The two friends sat outside the principle's office, covered in a green substance. Elmo was busy writing down notes from his experiment and making calculations. Drake just had a worried look on his face.

"Boys?" A friendly face greeted them from the newly appointed principle's office. He was short and middle aged. He had signs of balding but he didn't try and cover it up.

"Yes Principle Hooter?" The two said in unison.

"I'd like to talk to Mr. Mallard alone. You can run along Mr. Sputterspark."

Knowing that they shouldn't be separated because of Chanticleer's threat, Elmo spoke up. "If you don't mind sir, I'll just wait for Drake.

Hooter eyed him, Elmo was hiding something. "Very well, I suppose I haven't given you your punishment yet. " Elmo got a look of dread. "Come along Mr. Mallard". Drake gave a quick look to Elmo and followed him inside.

Hooter sat down at his desk. "First day on the job, and already I have two hellions at my front door."

Drake was really nervous. "About the meat casserole, Elmo just wanted to test his experiment. Know one could have predicted the explosion."

"What you two did was reckless and it's a wonder why know one was hurt. But that's not why I wanted to talk to you".

Drake was confused. "Then why call me in privately?"

"It's about yesterday's robbery"

That's the last thing Drake wanted to talk about.

"You helped with an important police case. You put your own life on the line, stood up and did what was right. That is a rare thing these days."

"Well I did have help."

"Ah yes, the duck in purple mask. He appeared out of no where and helped you save the day, then as quickly as he came, he left. What a strange thing indeed."

"He did not leave! He'll come back"

"Now, now Mr. Mallard, I'm only stating the facts"

"And how did you get those facts. How do you know about Darkwing!"

"I have my sources young man. It would do you wise to calm down."

Drake didn't like this guy. His instincts were telling him that Hooter was hiding something about all this.

"How long did you know the King?"

"Not that long. His brother, Lamont, was trying to recruit me into his gang."

"Did the King ever take orders from anyone?"

"Him take orders…HA….He liked running the show, and if anyone spoke up, he'd make them sorry."

"Hmm" Hooter thought about this. "And what about your injuries, did he do that to you?"

Drake knew if he told on Chanticleer, his life was as good as over. He needed to change the subject. "Um…Principle Hooter?"

"Yes lad?"

"Why do you care about all this?"

Hooter looked a little stunned as if trying to think of something to say. "Well…I…that is….if something of this caliber involves one of my students, then I should look into every aspect of it. What kind of principle would I be if I did not?" Drake didn't fall for it, but he knew he wouldn't get any answers out of the owl.

"Well if there's nothing else Principle Hooter, I'd like to go now."

"One moment" Hooter hit is call button to the secretary outside. "Send in Mr. Sputterspark, please."

Elmo came in shortly after and had a seat next the Drake.

"Now it's time to discuss your punishment."

Both boys became nervous. "I think suspension the rest of the week should do it"

"But that's not fair!" Elmo cried.

"For destruction of school property and endangering the lives of your peers, I think it's lenient"

"But that will be on my record, I won't be able to go to college"

"Your still in middle school Mr. Sputterspark, Universities hardly care how your do at this age"

"I want to have every advantage I can" Elmo was desperate. Drake didn't know what to say. He honestly thought it was a fair punishment for what they did, but he didn't like seeing he's friend upset.

"I'll tell you what boys. I am a man of principles and morals. I believe one should earn their right in life and respect from others. If you want to earn my respect enough to delete this incident from your records, I have two things you can do for me."

"What do want?"

"First of all no one is to know about this. If you tell anyone, I'll expel you both." Both gulped. "First thing I need you, Elmo, to win the science fair next week"

"What! I was planning too already."

"I know, but you have to understand that is it important you do. Once you have ribbon, I need you to gather any of the other winners and come straight to me. Don't talk to anyone other than your friend Drake"

"Ok…."

"Second. If the two of you spot any unusual activity within the school grounds, I need you to report it immediately"

"What qualifies as unusual activity?" Drake asked

"I'm not real sure. But if you see something, or someone is acting strangely or suspiciously, please tell me. I want to help."

"Again I ask, why do you care?"

"Listen, it's either comply with my requests, or suspension, you two pick"

"I'd rather take the suspension then be a puppet again" Drake was angry at him again.

"Please Drake! I can't have this on my record"

"Well…I guess. Ok I'll do it"

"Very good. Now run along home for the rest of the day. Get cleaned up. And Elmo, I was a stellar project"

The boys left more confused than ever. Once alone Hooter turned to his bookcase and pulled on a book. It revealed a secret room with half a dozen secret agents inside working on computers. "And they say working for S.H.U.S.H is dangerous, they never ran a school for a day". He said to himself.

_Author's Note : Hehe…Hooter makes his first appearance as the undercover principle. Hope you guys aren't getting board. Next chapter will be a long one, I think. Finally done setting up everything. Again thanks for the reviews, they really keep me motivated._


	5. Chapter 5

**Dynamic Duo**

Chapter 5

* * *

For the next few days, Elmo worked diligently on his formula, trying to perfect it to every specification. He knew that in order to keep that suspension off his record, he HAD to win. Unfortunately, every year he had always lost to little Sarah Bellum. He always assumed because the judges thought she was cute, but recently he'd discovered she did have a brain, and enough wacky ideas for inventions to put him to shame. No matter, this was going to be different and he would win, he had no choice.

Instead of keeping an eye for suspicious activity at school, Drake was keeping an eye on Principle Hooter. There was something off about the Principle, and Drake didn't like surprises. Of course he was always on the look out for Chanticleer; the last thing he wanted was to run into that rooster and his goons. 'Come to think of it', Drake thought, for being a new kid in school, Chanty was making tons of friends. Practically all of the Jocks and Cheerleaders were hanging out with him now, and even some of the teachers liked to talk with him. This was weird, no kid, no matter how popular or cool, could gather that many friends in 4 days. Drake decided he should do some detective work and talk with Elmo.

Approaching Elmo's house, Drake heard a load explosion from his friend's room. He ran as quickly as he could to see what was up. He burst through Elmo's Door to discover the room was covered in a sticky smelling green substance, very similar to the cafeterias explosion. He spotted Elmo by his desk, holding two vials, his face covered in the substance.

"You know, you keep this up, that green stuff will seep into your skin permanently, and they'll start calling you the Rat from the Black Lagoon" Drake tried to joke.

"I just don't get it. I've tried every variation" Elmo looked defeated.

"Don't say that, if you've tried everything, then you would have found the answer by now." Drake got some towels and tossed them to Elmo. He then started to clean up.

"Thanks. I just hope I can figure this out by Monday."

"You better hope we clean this up before your Mom gets home"

"Naw, she's working the night shift today. We don't have anything to worry about."

"In that case…" A grin spread across Drake's beak

"What?" Elmo didn't like that look. It always meant trouble.

"Let's go spy on Chanty!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Elmo shouted. "That rooster has in for you, and you wanna go, walk up and say 'How do you do?'".

"I'm telling you, Elmo, something is up with that guy."

"Then tell Hooter, he said come to him with any kinda weird activity."

"First off, I don't trust Hooter. Second off, I don't have anything solid yet, only questions."

"What questions?"

"How could any kid on this planet, gather the arsenal of goons he has, in just 4 days?"

"Maybe he's just popular. I'm a geek, so I don't know how that works"

"There's got to be more than that, Elmo. Darkwing taught me to follow my instincts, and right now, they're screaming something is wrong here."

"Ok, lets say there is something fishy, how we gonna find him"

"Simple!" Drake reached into his jacket and pulled out some papers. He handed them to Elmo, who quickly started inspecting them.

"These are Chanticleer's transfer records. How did you…"

Drake gave him a look "I'm not dumb remember."

"I forget how good with computer's you are"

Elmo grabbed the papers and examined them. "That's odd!"

"What?"

"Well you remember last year how much I was complaining about not being able to participate in the National Academic Decathlon?"

"Yeah, the Championship Chess Tournament was the same weekend or something"

"Try the same day. Well this guy placed in both last year."

"That's impossible. How could you be in two places at once?"

"Another good question is, how come I've never heard of him?"

"It's obvious these records have been tampered with, but why?" Drake was puzzled.

"Well, our schools has an outstanding sports program. It's really hard to transfer mid semester."

"But if you have a flawless record…."

"Then it's easier."

Elmo continued to look at the records. "Hey Drake, there's a home address here."

"Are you up for it?"

Elmo smiled and looked at his friend "I don't know Drake; it might be a little dangerous"

"Then let's get dangerous!"

_Author's Note: Once again, thank you for the reviews. Sorry this took awhile, school was a pain this past week, and I've been having trouble uploading documents lately. I'm really happy everyone is enjoying this story. It's actually got me thinking about a sequel already. We'll see where this goes, and if it keeps up popularity, then I'll try for one._


	6. Chapter 6

Dynamic Duo

Chapter 6

* * *

"So this is the place?" Drake asked his friend as he read the address from the file he had.

Before them, stood a warehouse which was down by the docks of St. Canard. They had been a little nervous, going through the bad part of town, but they had kept to the shadows, avoiding anyone they saw. Elmo thought Drake was enjoying this a little too much for his own good.

"I guess so, that's what the address reads. Really odd though." Elmo answered.

They headed for the main door, but were stopped when a car came down the street. The two boys ducked to the side of the building, as the doors they were once near burst open to reveal Chanticleer and 3 dark figures. The car parked nearby.

"Likes I told ya, I gots everything under control. After the Science Fair, we'll have just about everyone we need." The rooster spoke.

The figures opened the door to the car that had pulled up, two got inside, but one stood and address Chanticleer. "You better hope everything goes according to plan. We don't want another repeat with what happened to our last agent."

"Hay pal, the King would have had city at his mercy by now if that purple masked freak hadn't shown up."

Elmo and Drake looks at each other and both whispered "Darkwing!"

"It's not his fault that…."

Chanticleer was quickly cut off "Agents are supposed to deal with the unexpected!"

"Alright, alight. I'll drop it."

"By the way, have we found any more information about our mysterious friend yet?"

"None, that clown came and went faster than yous can say his name, Dark dufuse or something likes that."

Elmo saw Drake's fist tighten.

"Should he ever show his face again…"

"Don't worry High Command, with me it's personal, and I'll make him suffer."

"Good! I must say Mr. Cockatoo we at F.O.W.L are very impressed with your work so far. I believe you will go far with our organization. Maybe even someday make Top Agent"

"High Command, you falter me. But remember what I want out of this deal."

"Yes, no money. This is odd for an agent. You want only an extraction of your friend."

"Just see that he gets out."

"Just see you finish the job."

Elmo tugged on Drakes shoulder, who was listening as best he could to the conversation. Drake looked over. Elmo pointed to a ladder leading up to the roof of the building. Drake nodded and the two boys quickly climbed up.

The boys were out of ear shot of the next part of the conversation taking place in front of the warehouse.

"What about the boy who assisted in the arrest?" He may know too much."

"Don't you worry about little old Drakey. That kid gots a lot coming to him, and I plan on making sure he gets it."

"Saving something special for him?"

Chanticleer smiled.

Up on the roof there were glass windows peering down into the warehouse. Drake and Elmo were careful not to get noticed as they looked down. Below was just about every Jock, Cheerleader, and C student the school had to offer. Literally out of the 400 students that attended St. Canard Middle School, there had to be 350 below. They were all just standing around, almost in a trance.

The door slammed shut and Chanticleer came into view, obviously his conversation with the mysterious duck had come to an end. Drake and Elmo leaned against the glass, but unfortunately they couldn't hear a thing. Chanticleer appeared to be giving orders and some of the students who began to leave the warehouse. Soon enough, only a handful remained.

The boys looked at each other. Elmo spoke first, "Drake, this is getting above us!"

"I know, who were those guys in front?"

"Who knows, we're not gonna do any one any good if we get caught here, we have to leave. Get Hooter or someone."

"I don't trust Hooter!"

"I don't care. He's the only guy who seems to know what could be going on. And I don't think anyone will believe us at this point."

"I guess your right. Ok lets go talk with……AHHHHHHH" A trap door sprung on the ceiling causing the boys to fall. They landed on a net.

The boys looked up to see the rooster menace holding a remote of some kind that must have triggered it.

"You know, yous two needs to work on your stealth skills a bit more. But hey, I give yous props for getting as far as yous did."

Drake and Elmo were both pulled from the net by some of the stronger goons. They tried to struggle but to know avail.

"Now now, we gots a long night ahead of us, and tiring yourself out now wouldn't be that much fun." He peered at Drake

"Darkwing will stop whatever it is you're planning!"

The rooster laughed that evil laugh again. It made Elmo cringe. "You really think he's coming don't you Drakey! Let me tells ya, that duck ain't gonna show his ugly face, or he would've shown up days ago. And deep down inside you knows this, but yous keeps fight'n it."

Drake looked down.

"Face it Drakey! Yous got no one now."

* * *

_Author's Note: Like the cliffhanger? I know this was a Steelbeak heavy chapter, but hey he needed one. Glad every one is enjoying the story, please continue with reviews cause it helps me keep motivated._


	7. Chapter 7

Dynamic Duo

Chapter 7

* * *

Drake and Elmo were both led to a small room. Elmo had tried to struggle, but alas, Chanticleer's henchmen were too much. He peered over to Drake, who looked defeated. In Drake's eyes, Darkwing was dead again. And that rooster was to blame. Elmo glared up at the fiend.

"Careful! You keep making that face; it might just sicks that way." Chanticleer responded. He then had the henchmen tie up the boys to the chairs. He strode over to a nearby desk with laptop on it. After punching in a few letters, he had up on his screen the Permanent Record of a Drake Mallard.

"Man Drakey, these are some serious grades! It says here your failing science."

"It's not like it matters now." Drake just looked down.

"Drake! You have to snap out of this!" Elmo tried to reason with his friend. If they were going to get out of here alive, he need Drake's head on straight.

"Shut up Rats!" Chanticleer continued to read off the record. "Cumulative GPA of 2.3. And next to nothing on Extra Curricular activities."

"Again I ask, why does that matter?" Drake was getting a little angry. He always did when people looked down on him for his grades. Elmo saw a slight spark back in his eyes. Maybe there was some hope left.

"Oh it matters! I've had some plans for you. And it looks like I'm gonna get my wish." Chanticleer closed the laptop and grinned at Drake. He reached into his jacket. Elmo panicked. He had to distract the rooster from killing Drake.

"What's gonna happen at the science fair?!" Elmo blurted out.

"Huh?" Drake was confused.

"What do you know about the science fair Rats. And more importantly, who have you told" Chanticleer grabbed Elmo by the collar and lifted him up. The whole chair went with him.

"Actually I know very little."

"Oh well in that case…" He turned back to Drake.

"It's just…" Elmo continued. Chanticleer turned around, angry now. "This just seems like this is the moment when the megalomaniac villain has the hero's cornered and he reveals his whole plot."

"Gee is it that moment?" Chanticleer thought.

"Oh yeah. You got us tied to the chair, death is looming over head." Elmo continued

"Well I guess. You see this is my first real plot at world domination"

"I completely understand." Elmo smiled.

"Oks, well I suppose I'll tells ya. You'll both notice the number of friends I've made in past couple of days. Whereas my good looks and stunning charms have helped, this little baby…" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small disk like object with a spiral on it. "gets most of the credit."

"What is it?" Drake asked.

"It's a hypnosis device devised by my organization. The King was working on one that used sound waves. He was gonna take over the whole city in a matter of days. Till that dipwing…"

"Darkwing!" Drake exclaimed.

"My apologies, Darkwing ruined his plan and sent him to jail. But that was always the King's problem. He wasn't patient. Me on the other hand, I can wait a few years."

"You still haven't answered the question"

"Ah yea. Well let me pose another question. What does every leader need in order to take over the world? The answer…An Army! And I am building mine one middle school at a time."

"Your brainwashing kids to use as minions for world domination."

"Bingo! There are two problems though. One, the device only works on the less intelligent of creatures. And Two, because it takes so long to build an army, it's rather obvious when a couple hundred kids go missing."

"So you used the brainwashed numbskulls to kidnap the smarter ones…" Elmo continued on his trail.

"And then you ransom off everyone for a hefty price funding your organization." Drake followed.

"Then when everyone pays and gets there kids back, you've mixed everyone up." Elmo followed again.

"Then when the time comes, I call everyone back and the world is mine." Chanticleer finished.

"You've collected almost everyone." Drake responded.

"Everyone but the eggheads" For some reason that was really funny to Chanticleer and he started laughing again.

"The Science Fair! Your gonna kidnap all the winners at the Science Fair" Elmo exclaimed.

"So that's it that's my evil plan Rats!" Again he laughed. But as he did so he handled the device and hovered over Drake. "And now Drakey, its your turn to join the fun." Drake stared up at the spiral, his eyes glazed and he was lost.

* * *

_Author's note: Dun…Dun…Dunnnnn. Another Cliff hanger!! Lots more to come. This scene is almost finished, I promise._


	8. Chapter 8

Dynamic Duo

Chapter 8

* * *

_Dreaming….He was dreaming._

_It was his first day of school. He had been looking forward to it for years now. Elmo strode down the halls with a giant smile. He took his seat and waited patiently for the teacher to come. One by one, other students started filling in. A nervous duck sat next to him. Elmo looked over, the duck had his head down, obviously trying not to make any eye contact with anyone._

"_Hi" Elmo tried to start the conversation._

"_Um...hello" The duck responded. "Your not gonna punch me are you?"_

"_What? Why would I do that?"_

"_Cause that's apparently how everyone says 'hello' at school." The Duck pointed over his shoulder. Elmo looked to see some bigger Kindergardners laughing in the Duck's direction. _

_He knew that reaching out the duck might be hazardous to his health at this point, but there was something about this guy that Elmo couldn't just toss to the sharks._

"_OH MY GOD!" Elmo stood up and exclaimed. He pointed to the largest of the kindergardners. "You have polypeptides in your hair!"_

"_What? Oh no" The bully began shaking his hands through his hair. The teacher came in. "Please everyone have a seat." She took out her lesson plan and began teaching about shapes._

_The duck leaned over. "Thanks!"_

"_No problem. I'm Elmo by the way." He stuck out his hand "Elmo Sputterspark!"_

_The duck return the jester and shook his hand. "Drake Mallard."_

Elmo started to come to. The last thing he remembered was being hit in the head by one of the goons. Drake! Where was Drake?

That's when he noticed his predicament. Elmo's hands were tied over his head and he was hanging over a pool of water. He was still in the warehouse. A hook dangled him like a fish. His feet were tied together as well with weights attached them. He started to struggle.

"Now this is quite the situation yous gotten yourself intos Rats!" Elmo heard Chanticleer speak. He turned his body to see the rooster. He had a remote control in his hands. Then Elmo noticed one of the students behind him.

Drake stood with a blank look on his face, just like the rest of the brainwashed kids. Elmo's heart sank.

"I really didn't wants to kills ya Rats! But yous knows to much and you are way to smart to hypnotize." Chanticleer was about to press the button. "On second thought, maybe I won't have to." He handed the remote to Drake. The blank duck took the remote and just stared off in the distance. "Press the button Drake."

"What! No" Elmo cried out. "Drake, come on. You're stronger than this. You have to fight it."

"Press the button Drake!" Chanticleer said again. Drake continued to stare. Chanticleer got angry. He never had to repeat himself with the other kids. He bent down and looked Drake square in the eye. "When I gives yous an order, you follow it. That's how this whole minion thing works. Now I says, 'Press the Button'"!

The only response Chanticleer got was a Quack Foo Kick to the face. Drake leapt off the balcony where they were at and made a grab for Elmo.

"Hey no fair! Your supposed to be zombifide" Chanticleer said as he nursed his beak.

Drake, still having the remote noticed that this was a multidirectional crane holding Elmo. He began to swing the both of them, aiming for the nearby window.

"I keep telling people." Drake responded to the rooster. "I don't have bad grades because I'm dumb, I just don't apply myself" The rope swung and hit through the window. Drake made a grab for the glass. "Hold on Elmo!" Drake cut the rope and the boys flew through the air.

Outside in the alley way, the boys landed in a dumpster. Drake cut Elmo free and they both jumped out. They ran past the front entrance, heading back to the main city. Chanticleer burst through the doors with about twenty henchmen, but it was too late. The boys were clear across town by now. "Oh they're gonna pay for that!"

"We have to get to Hooter!" Elmo cried as they ran.

"He'll be at the school" Drake answered

"I know a short cut"

"Ok!"

"Hey Drake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks!"

"Were even" Drake smiled and the boys continued to run as fast as they both could.

* * *

_Authors Note: Yippee the scenes finally done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Hooter finally comes back in the next chapter. Keep up the reviews and thanks for reading._


	9. Chapter 9

Dynamic Duo

Chapter 9

* * *

Morning arrived and the boys were finally at the school with little left in their breath. Elmo had never done this much physical activity in his entire life, and it was showing. No one was at school yet, and the halls seemed empty. They came to Hooters door's and knocked, hoping he would be there. There was no answer. The door, however, slowly opened. It was unlocked. Drake and Elmo stared at each other. Very cautiously Drake peered through and entered, Elmo hesitantly followed.

"There's no real reason for us to be here, Drake. We should wait outside."

"Don't you understand, this is our opportunity to investigate Hooter, see if he's on the level." Drake new he was hiding something, and this was his chance to prove it.

"There's a crazed Rooster out there trying to take over the world, and your still playing detective over our Principle?"

Drake turned to Elmo. "Look, I told you that I'm following my gut, and Hooter is defiantly more than what he appears to be."

"That may be the case, but we have more important things to worry about right now." Elmo responded, not backing down.

"The way you two fight, one would think you we're arch enemies" A voice came from behind them. They turned to see their Principle standing in front on his bookcase. How did he get there? The room was empty. Questions immediately flowed through Drake's mind. Elmo was just relieved to see the friendly face.

"Principle Hooter!" Elmo cried.

"Why yes lad, the least the last time I checked."

"Where did you come from?" Drake eye's narrowed.

"Originally? Duckberg, my dear boy, a splendid town, just across the bay." Hooter sat at his desk as if this was a normal visit.

"You know what I mean, stop playing game." Drake was trough with this.

"Hmm…We all have our secrets Drake; mine are a little more vital than most. So I'm hesitant to share. Now what brings you to my office, finish your experiment Elmo?"

"Umm…well no sir" Elmo looked down, he had completely forgot.

"Well you still have the weekend, I'm sure that's more than enough time for a young genius like you" Hooter said with almost a bit of pride in his tone.

"Genius? I never though of myself…." Elmo trailed off.

"And how about you lad" Hooter turned towards Drake. "Have you discovered anything unusual?"

Drake laughed to himself "You have no idea!"

Across town, Chanticleer was busy explaining the situation to his superiors on the video screen. The three ducks sat in shadows like always, none of them looked pleased.

"This is unacceptable!" One duck exclaimed.

"Fellas, fellas, relax. I have most of the school under my power, not to mention the rest of St. Canard's students."

"You think your army is ready?"

"We'll I'd want to pick up a few more willing bodies along the way, but yes, I think we can do the job."

"And what of those two boys? What if they have warned the authorities by now?"

"Oh they probably have. But they have no idea how many school's I've infiltrated before theirs. They think I'll attack at the Science Fair to steal the winners, which normally I would. But what they don't know is I plan to obliterate them!"

"You're becoming reckless Mr. Cockatoo"

"That may be, but it's still my scheme."

"F.O.W.L. has invested a lot of money in this."

"And for that I am appreciative. I'm not planning on failing. Your get your investment back"

"We shall see Cockatoo"

Back at the school.

"So this Chanticleer fello is brainwashing students and teachers in hopes of organizing a large army to take over ST. Canard."

"And then the world." Elmo finished.

"I say….And you have no idea who those mysterious ducks were giving him orders."

"No" They both answered in unison, but Drake looked away, Hooter saw this.

"Drake, if there's more…please I only want to help."

"I don't know who they are, but…"

"But what?"

"They said they worked some kind of company. FOWL I think it was."

Hooter's face went grim. The boys could see it. "The Fiendish Organization of World Larceny"

"You know it?" Drake asked.

"All too well my lad" Hooter got up and walked over to his bookcase.

"We need to contact the police, the National Guard, someone!" Elmo said

"My dear boy, when you're dealing with super spies, my experience has taught me to fight fire with fire." Hooter touched a book, and the secret passage reviled it's self. Drake and Elmo starred with awe. "Follow me boys"

They made there way through the small listening room and traveled downwards through a passageway. They came across a giant lad with researches working diligently. There was no telling how much of this place actually existed, it just went on and on. Hooter stood, giving the dumbfounded boys a warm smile. "Drake Mallard? Elmo Sputterspark? May I present, S.H.U.S.H."

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the rush job, finals are over and I can relax again. Hooter finally came back, I love him in this chapter. This story is gonna rap up soon I promise, still haven't decided to do a follow up yet. Thanks for the kind reviews, and I'm glad so many people are enjoying this. _


	10. Chapter 10

Dynamic Duo

Chapter 10

* * *

Principle Hooter had thought it best that the boys remain under S.H.U.S.H.'s watch until things settle down. Drake and Elmo had called each of their parents and simply stated that they would be spending the weekend at the other's house. Hooter couldn't tell the public what was happening, most people didn't even know of S.H.U.S.H. existed, let alone F.O.W.L. Drake and Elmo were on cloud nine with the facility, and Hooter was having a hard time keeping the two of them from blowing the place up, after all these two did have a history of that. Drake was fascinated with any gadget he could find, while Elmo explored all the labs.

The boys slept in cots in an empty room Hooter had set up. The friendly principle had even set guards in front of the door, so the boys knew they would be safe. It was Sunday night and Principle Hooter was just saying goodnight to the young lads. He turned around to walk out when Drake spoke up.

"Principle Hooter?"

"Yes Drake?" He turned to face the young Mallard.

"What's going to happen tomorrow? You know at the Science fair." He asked. Elmo too looked worried.

"Well my boy, no one can really tell at this moment. I can't cancel the Fair, because the public would get suspicious. I sent some men to that warehouse, but everything was long packed away. It appears your acquaintance has disappeared. I foresee two things happening. One, Chanticleer will show up to finally play all of his cards, because we know now what he holds in his hands. Or two, he'll buy his time and move on to another city."

"So nothing could happen?" Elmo looked hopeful.

"Quite possibly, but if so then we may not get another chance to stop him." Hooter replied.

"He'll be there; he's got o much of an ego to do so otherwise. Plus he wants the King out of Jail." Drake exclaimed.

"I just hope my men will be ready for what we will face. This isn't going to be an ordinary army of soldiers. We're talking about children here."

At that thought Drake wondered. "Your going to make us stay here aren't you?"

"Unfortunately, I can't have you boys getting hurt."

"Why are our lives more important then theirs?" Drake asked, he had that feeling in his gut again.

"Well….I….that is….If I can avoid any casualties, I will take all action to see that it does not happen. I can do that for those not affected by that disk you mention." Hooter seemed confidant with that answer, but Drake's eyes narrowed.

"You're hiding something again."

"Drake, stop it!" Elmo exclaimed "The man is keeping us safe and you're still accusing him of ill deeds."

"I didn't say that he was up to something. Only that he knows something."

Hooter looked at Drake. "Drake, I'm asking you, as your friend, to drop it."

Drake looked into Hooter's eye and he could see almost a pleading in them. Drake nodded. "Ok, but I still think we should be at the Fair."

"Out of the question!" Hooter stated.

"Chanticleer is expecting us to be there, if he doesn't see us, he'll think it's a trap and maybe act outside of how you predict."

Hooter didn't think about that. "Be that as it may, you two could seriously get hurt, or even killed. It's too dangerous."

Elmo spoke up. "Principle Hooter, if you want to stop Chanticleer, you're going to need all the help you can get. Drake and I have seen how he operates, we know him. Please, I know it's dangerous, but we want to help."

"Besides, that Rooster doesn't scare us!" Drake added.

"I can see that you two have a lot spirit. And a great deed of self sacrificing nature." Hooter was silent for a moment. "Very well, you two can attend the fair, but you must remain within my site at all times, and I will assign a guard to each of you."

Drake and Elmo smiled.

"At the first sign of trouble, you two, along with the rest of the contestants, go to the passageway that leads to the underground facility."

"You can count on us Principle Hooter" Drake said with a confidence in his voice.

"Indeed I can, Drake. Now get some rest, we have a big day ahead." With that Hooter exited the room. As he walked down the silent halls he had a worried look on his face. He entered one of the labs. A young and up incoming researcher was studying what looked like the King's Guitar. He looked up at Hooter with a smile.

"Why hello, Agent Hooter."

"Hello, Agent G. How are those tests coming along?"

"We are still getting the same result. The DNA and fingerprints we've collected from the masked duck all point to one individual."

"Drake" Hooter said as he stared off into space.

"Right, and with that temporal anomaly that happened last week, well it doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"No it doesn't, which worries me no end."

"You're worried that the events tomorrow will change the future." Agent G said as he cleaned his spectacles.

"If Drake dies, then what will happen?"

"A temporal paradox, of course. But that will destroy what we know of this reality."

"Maybe I should just keep the boys here."

"Sir, if I may be so bold. I've had the opportunity to speak and observe Drake and Elmo. And I can quite simply say that if you forbid them to attend, they would find away out of here, and that would put them into even more danger, because we couldn't protect them."

"Your right"

"It does happen from time to time" Agent G turned back to his work with a smile.

"Thanks for the pep talk Gyro"

"Anytime!"

With that Hooter left the lab a little more confident that before.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hooter heavy chapter, but I love his character so much. Hurray for a cameo by Gyro. In case you didn't know, Gryo did work for the Duckburg Intelagence Agency (i.e. SHUSH before it was named that) as stated in the episode 'Double 'O Duck'. Thanks for the reviews and support._


	11. Chapter 11

Dyanmic Duo

Chapter 11

* * *

The next day, everyone was one edge as the fair began. Elmo had prepared the best project he could, but his experiment never turned out like he wanted. Sara Bellum was a shoe in with a new laser gun she'd invented. He didn't care at this point; he just wanted to survive the day. Drake eyed everyone that came through the main doors. He kept close to Elmo, alert and waiting. He noticed that a few members of the basketball team were here, acting normal. He didn't trust them. To him they were scouts for an invading army.

Hooter had assigned Gyro and a new recruit to protect the boys. He'd be busy keeping face and judging each project as if he were actually the principle. This recruit showed great promise at the academy, scoring higher on all the exams then Hooter himself. But his field work needed more practice. The recruit would always get caught up in regulations and what knots. Still this recruit could go far in S.H.U.S.H, Hooter had a good feeling about this Agent Grizzlekoff

Gyro almost never did field work, but he was one of the few people who knew what was really at stake with Drake present. For that reason alone, Hooter had assigned him here. He liked the excitement, almost like it was an adventure. But at the same time knew he'd have to be sharp and on the ball.

Both agents were dressed in civilian clothing, if anyone asked the boys about them, Elmo and Drake would say they were distant relatives or something like that. Drake really liked Gyro, and all his gadgets. But this Grizzlekoff was a pain. During his stay at S.H.U.S.H., the two of them would always find something to argue about, usually about some kind regulation. Elmo just always rolled his eyes and tried to remind them about what going to happen today.

For the most part, Drake never left Elmo's side. He had that feeling again, and he wasn't about to lose a friend over this mess. As Elmo was setting up and preparing his presentation, Drake came closer to him, earshot away from Grizzlekoff and Gyro.

"Hey Elmo?"

"Not now Drake, I'm trying to memorize this"

"It's just…I wanted it to be said." Elmo looked up at his friend. "You're the smartest guy I know, and…You're my best friend!"

Elmo stared at Drake. "You're an idiot." He said simply. Drake looked shocked. "You don't say stuff like that before things go down. You NEVER talk like that. I know you're my best friend; it doesn't need to be said, EVER. Cause that means only bad stuff happens later. I thought you read about this stuff in comic books."

"I thought you said Capes and Mask were illogical and for daydreamers?"

"After this past week, I'm willing to believe anything."

Both boys laughed. Elmo looked at Drake. "Seriously though, we'll be fine. We got a secret government organization protecting us and we have a retreat plan. You and I are gonna have a lot more adventures after this one."

"Yeah, Elmo and Drake save the city!"

"No, the world!" Elmo grinned.

Agent Grizzlekoff and Gyro came up and interrupted them. "Little Comrades, we should be alert. Please pay attention. Your Principle will be here soon to judge your project." Neither of the agents noticed a person move behind them. Drake and Elmo's eyes went open, it was Ham String, the captain of the Jr. Football team. Both agents fell down, revealing that Ham had a stun gun. He had a blank expression on his face, one the boys new all too well.

The Boys looked at each other, Elmo thought about crying for help, but that would blow Hooter's cover. Drake's eyes narrowed as Ham came closer. Then he thought of something, Drake turned to Elmo's experiment display. He grabbed the formula Elmo had been working on for so long, shook it up as quickly as he could and toss it at Ham. A small explosion went off in front of him. "Hmmm…what? Where am I?" He responded. "What is this stuff?" as he looked at the green liquid covering his jacket.

Drake and Elmo starred. "Ham?" Drake said hesitantly. "It is you, right?"

"Of course it's me, and why are you even talking to me, Drake the Dweeb! What I'm I doing at a science fair?"

"Drake, I think we may have a prayer." Elmo said as Ham strolled off, inspecting the green ooz.

"How much of that stuff do you have?"

Elmo opened his backpack and pulled out his traveling chemistry set, "I'll have more in a bit!"

Drake leaned down to the fallen Agents, "Let's get them behind the booth, so not to attract attention." He lifted Gyro arm and began to drag him. No one had really noticed them; then again few ever did pay that much attention to the boys. No one had even noticed the explosion for that matter. Hooter was clear across the room. As Drake was moving Gyro, one of his gadgets fell out of his coat. It looked like a Gun, but different.

"Hey what's this?"

"Drake! Be careful."

"It's not a gun; Gyro was talking about the other day, I think. It shoots gas, and Canisters!"

Elmo grinned. "I'll get to work; you move Gyro and Grizzlekoff"

"Elmo and Drake, saving the world!"

Drake finished moving Gyro; he was as gentle as he could be. Grizzlekoff was bigger though, and Drake didn't mind hurting him a bit. As he finished the main doors opened to reveal a shadowy figure. Chanticleer stepped through, and behind him dozens of kids, all with the same expression. Drake looked at Elmo. "I need more time!" Elmo responded.

"Oh Drakey?" Chanticleer shouted.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay!!! Another Chapter, yea I know it's been awhile. Hope you all are still enjoying it, I know I am, and I hope everyone had a good holiday. Have a happy New Year everyone._


	12. Chapter 12

Dynamic Duo

Chapter 12

* * *

"Oh Drakey!"

Drake looked back at Elmo, "You keep working on that formula of yours. Make the highest concentration you can."

Elmo barely acknowledged him as his was mixing chemicals. "On it!"

About a half a dozen agents filled the room, all with guns pointed. The science fair crowd fell to floor and proceeded to the sides, looking for away out. Little Sara Belum started to lead people to the underground facility. Apparently, Hooter had more than one student informant, and never did expect the boys to follow orders. Hooter eyed the fowl rooster.

"I've heard a lot about you Mr. Cookatoo."

"Really? Cause I have no idea who you are, but then again, I don't really care." Chanticleer snapped his fingers and more students filled the converted gym. Before long, more than a fifty students stood, brainless. The agents had their guns pointed in every direction.

As the students advanced on the agents, one fired a direct hit with a tranquilizer dart. The student fell to ground almost immediately. The Goons stopped as Chanticleer exclaimed, "Oh very nice indeed. But the way I figure, knowing my guns of course, is that yous gots 5 agents, all with about 9 shots each of tranq darts. Assuming everyone hits a different one of my minions, I'll still out power you. Now you can make this messy or quick and give me what I want."

"And what would that be?"

"Drake Mallard!"

"You could easily take over the city by not attacking here, yet you choose to come and extend the full force of your power, just because your ego was hurt by young boy?"

"Hey pal, it's my show, I'll run it as I wants. Besides, I gots more students than this. The city will be mine in a matter of days. Now hand over the duck"

"Out of the question!" Hooter said as he looked directly into the eye of the rooster.

"Well, I didn't want to get messy, but you leave me no choice." Chanticleer was about to snap his fingers again, when a cry heard across the gym.

"Cockatoo!" Drake pronounced . All eyes, SHUSH and FOWL looked at the duck that was starting to walk in the center of them. The gun he found in Gyro's coat was tucked half way in his pants, the only way he could carry it comfortably. Drake's eyes never left the rooster. Determination filled them. He stopped dead center. "This ends now!"

"Drake, get out of here!" Hooter yelled.

"You should really listen to your friend, Drakey. I do plan on killing you, along with your Rat buddy." Again Chanticleer was about to snap his fingers.

"Are you really that much of a coward?" Drake asked. This stopped Chanticleer who just eyed him. "Your three times my size and have had far more training than I could compete with, yet you sick these brainless puppets on me."

"I don't like to get my jacket dirty. My dry cleaning bill is enough as it is." And with that Chanticleer finally snapped his fingers. The jocks advanced.

"Fire men! Don't hit the boy!" Hooter yelled.

Darts flew over head. Drake meanwhile began fighting off those he could. A punch there and kick here. He was actually surprised at how second nature this was becoming. Almost as if Darkwing were telling him what to do.

Back at the Lab Booth.

"Finally, the formula is complete!" Elmo pronounced.

"Oh my head." Elmo heard a voice. "Mine is too hurting Comrade" The Agents! Elmo thought. He had completely forgotten about them. He rushed over.

"Gyro, Griz, you guys ok?"

"I've seen better days in Soviet Russia" Grizzlekoff exclaimed as he got up. He then helped Gyro. Then both agents hear the noise coming from the center of the gym. They saw the battle taking place.

"Drake!" Gyro said on instinct. "Where is he?"

"In that, I think." Elmo answered

"You guys were supposed to head the facility."

"I agree with Agent G, you should have followed procedure." Grizzlekoff added.

"But we discovered something. My formula, the one I've been working on, it admits an odor that can break the hypnosis spell. To you or me, we smell nothing, but to them it overpowers the subconscious and forces them back to reality."

Gyro looked at the young scientist. "Elmo I know you guys stayed to try and help, but you should have gone. Drake may be dead already, before you even get a chance to use that formula."

"He's not dead! We need to give him the formula, and I have to put it in a canister."

"Why does that matter, little Comrade!"

"My Gas Gun!" Gyro yelled as he looked through his coat. "You boys stole it!"

"Drake has it; we can use it to distribute the formula"

"Ok, we'll do your plan, but we'll do it the SHUSH way." Gyro said.

"And what way is that?"

"You give us the formula, we'll give it to Drake, and you head for safety." Grizzlekoff pronounced.

"This is the only I'm gonna get this to Drake isn't it."

"With us here, you bet'cha." Gyro said.

"Ok, you win." Elmo handed over the beaker full of the green ooz. He then turned around and headed for Hooter's office. He only went around the corner then snuck around to another entrance to the gym. "There's no way I'm leaving Drake's life up someone else!" Elmo said to himself.

"Well the good news is I get to try out my new invention, the self tuna canner." Gyro said as he pulled out another gadget.

"Sometimes I wonder what you do in your free time Comrade, and then I decide I don't really want an answer to that."

Gyro fiddled with the small box. He poured the green liquid into the machine, it hooted and smoke came out. But eventually a small can appeared. "Ha! I knew it'd work."

"Nice job. Now we need that Gas Gun of yours."

"Drake has it."

Grizzlekoff took the can from Gyro. "I'll go in, I'm tougher than you."

"I didn't know you cared about the little guy?"

"Little Comrade in trouble. Agent Grizzlekoff see that someone gets hurt." With that Grizzlekoff turned and headed into the battle.

Drake was tired. He was bleeding and he was pretty sure some of it was internal. Usually what would happen in the battle, he'd be fighting one guy, and another would come up behind him. Hooter would have an agent fire to hit one of them. Hooter didn't want to advance on the crowd because he had so few agents. He could only really watch as Drake was fighting for his life. In the midst of things he found a ladder heading to the lights above. He fought is way through. He just wanted to catch his breath. Get away for 2 mins and hope he would find the strength to keep fighting.

As he reached the top, a gun fired and the bullet landed two inches from Drake's head. He heard that laugh again followed by voice from below. "I told you Drakey, I was going to kill you." It was Cockatoo with the gun amongst the goons. They were protecting him in a circle; Hooter had no chance of hitting him. "And I never miss twice!" He started to aim.

"LITTLE COMRADE!" Drake heard another voice in the crowd. He saw Grizzlekoff ramming anything in is path to get through the jocks. He then saw the agent toss a small can. Realization hit Drake as he caught it. Without thinking, he leapt of the ladder, pulled out the strange gun, and jammed the can into the barrel. In air he fired right dead center of the crowd, which happened to be right at Chanticleer's face.

There was an explosion that hit and green ooz filled the room. Drake landed on his shoulder and his bad arm. Pain filled him. He could barely stand. From the dust that was clearing, a familiar face appeared. It was Elmo. Drake was glad to see his friend safe and sound. Elmo helped him up and put Drake's arm around his shoulder.

The students stopped dead in their tracks and then realization dawned on them. They all saw the green ooz everywhere. Confusion soon followed. From the dust another face appear, one not so friendly.

"You! You destroyed my army!" The Drake got a clear look. Chanticleer face was a bloody mess. But that's not what got his attention. It was the gun barrel pointed directly at Drake.

"You've ruined everything! And what's worst of all, you've destroyed any chance I've had of seeing my friend EVER AGAIN!" He was shouting at this point. "You took away my best friend Drakey! And now, I'm gonna do the same to yous."

The gun changed direction and now Chanticleer pointed it at Elmo. Chanticleer fired without even hesitation. "NO!" Drake yelled. His reflexes kicked in and pushed Elmo to the ground, but this exposed himself. He then fell to the ground.

"Drake!" Elmo exclaimed.

"Not what I planned but I'm satisfied." Chanticleer turned around as if to flee the scene. He was met by a rather large, angry looking bear. "You hurt Little Comrade!" And with that Grizzlekoff gave the pounding of his life.

Hooter and Gyro came up to the boys. Elmo appeared to be applying presser to Drake's wound, which was in the chest. Drake was barely conscience. Hooter yelled. "Call and ambulance, immediately!"

"It's gonna be ok Drake." Elmo said, as he held his hands on the bullet entrance.

"Did we do it? Did we save the world?" Drake asked his friend.

"Yeah, you were a real hero. We saved the world." Elmo smiled but was fighting back the tears.

Drake smiled too, and slowly closed his eyes.

"DRAKE! Come one Drake, you have to stay conscience. We got a lot more adventures after this one." Elmo was crying at this point. "DRAKE!"

But Drake didn't hear him. He knew only silence and darkness.

* * *

_Author's Note: Long Chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed. I loved Griz in this chapter. HEHE! I think only one or two more chaps after this. And yes, I have decided on doing a sequel that takes place 15 years later, so that mean Drake lives XP. How could you even think that I'd kill off Darkwing? Thank you to the reviewers, you guys keep me going._


	13. Chapter 13

Dynamic Duo

Chapter 13

* * *

_He was dreaming._

_It had been his first day at school. He had been so nervous, that the other students picked up on it and tormented him. He had had a miserable day. That was until he met Elmo. For some reason, this boy had reached out and extended a hand of friendship. Elmo had even rescued him from his tormentors._

_Now the school day was over and Drake was looking for his new friend. He had decided that he was going to show Elmo his secret spot, something he had shown no one before. As the kids were letting out, Drake spotted him._

"_Elmo!"_

"_Hey Drake, you get all your assignments?"_

"_What? It was only the first day."_

"_Yah I know, I can't wait to finish my homework and start on the extra credit."_

"_All you need to do is color a picture."_

"_It may not be Calculus, but an assignment is still an assignment."_

"_Forget that stuff, I wanna show you something."_

"_My mom is waiting."_

"_You don't walk home, where do you live?"_

"_Off of Avian Way, you?"_

"_Same here, it's a block away, you can't walk that."_

"_My mom is a little overprotective."_

"_Hmm….Ok I'll meet you at the street sign, you sneak out."_

"_I can't do that Drake."_

"_This is important Elmo, please."_

_Elmo thought about it. Whatever Drake wanted to show him, it meant a lot to him. He could sneak out easily, but he'd hate to deceive his mom. Then again, his mom might be thrilled that he had made a friend. Elmo decided that he'd have to trust in the Mallard._

"_Ok, meet you there in 20 mins."_

_Exactly 20 mins later, two boys were seen riding bikes off of Avian Way towards Duckberg Bay._

_The bikes stop when they reached Audoban Bay Bridge. Drake looked around incase anyone was watching, and then opened a service door that should have been locked. There was an eerie staircase that lead up wards. Drake walked without fear, Elmo kept looking at all of the spiders. Finally, the reached a top chamber. It was huge. Drake walked to a window and looked out towards the city._

"_I found this a few months ago. It's my secret hideout. You can see the whole city from here."_

_Elmo peered out the window. "That's amazing."_

"_Yeah, you should see it at night."_

"_I bet that's a sight."_

"_Yep." Drake looked down. "I haven't showed this to anyone but you."_

"_Why?" _

"_You're the only friend I've ever had. That's gotta be wroth at least a secret or two. You have to promise never to tell anyone about this place."_

_Elmo looked at Drake. If he agreed to this, he was agreeing to a lifetime of friendship with the Duck. That's what this meant to Drake, and Elmo saw that now. This structure would be the symbol of that friendship. "I won't tell anyone Drake". Drake smiled._

He was starting to come around. He kept hearing voices, familiar ones. All he wanted to do was sleep. But he fought it, again and again until he finally opened his eyes.

"My dear boy, your more reckless than I gave you credit for." A voice said. He knew that voice. He knew not to fear it.

"The instruments say he's coming around!" Another friendly voice was heard.

"Don't smother Little Comrade, Comrade. Give him some room." That voice wasn't as friendly to him, but he new not to fear it.

Drake slowly opened his eyes. He saw the eyes of an old owl with nothing but concern, a young goose filled with wonder, and young bear with nothing but duty and honor. The three agents looked at the young boy who had fought so hard. He had been shot and the chest, just missing his heart. If his friend hadn't applied pressure, he'd be dead. His arm had to have complete reconstructive surgery, and his face was bruised to no end. But with the amount of injury's Drake suffered from, he wasn't in a lot of pain. It was almost as if his mind had shut that part of himself off until it could heal.

"Principle Hooter?"

"Yes lad, how do you feel?"

"Probably better than I look" Drake started to examine his injuries.

"You gave us a major scar there, Drake" Gyro said. He was one only one of two people who new the dangers of the space time continuum when Drake took that bullet. Hooter was the other.

"Did we stop him?"

Grizzlekoff spoke up, "Yes, thanks to other little comrade's formula, we were able to distribute it all over St. Canard elementary and middle schools. There is no way we missed anyone. But…"

"But what?" Drake asked as he started to sit up.

Hooter was amazed that the boy could was recovering so quickly. Whoever this Darkwing was that Drake would grow up to be, Hooter knew that he would be force to be reckoned with.

Grizzlekoff continued, "But when we were transporting the prisoner known as Chanticleer Cookatoo, F.O.W.L eggman intercepted. I'm afraid he's still at large. And with the amount of damage to his face, and plastic surgery today, I don't think we will find him again.

"Unless of course he tries something this large again on his own." Hooter continued.

"Well, at least we stopped him. Thanks guys."

"My dear boy, it is us who should be thanking you. Without your efforts and that of your friend Elmo, the city would be under control of FOWL."

Drake looked as the agents and smiled.

Gyro spoke next. "Well if you don't mind Agent Hooter, I have to get back home. My inventions are way behind and my new boss will upset if I don't finish them for his business."

"But Gyro" Drake asked. "Your not going back to SHUSH?"

"I only work part time there to help on special cases and to pay the bills. I have a private inventor's shop in Duckberg. If ever you're in town Drake, feel free to drop by."

"You can count on it."

"It was good meeting you Drake; try to stay out of trouble." With that Gyro gave a wave and smile, then exited the room

"I too must get back to work. The amount of paper work needed to file on this case is enough to keep me busy for months." Grizzlekoff pronounced.

"For what it's worth Griz, you're a good agent."

"Thank you Little Comrade. Coming from you that means a lot. And I agree with Agent G, stay out of trouble." Grizzlekoff gave and exited as well.

Hooter and Drake were then left alone. Drake thought of Darkwing again wondered where he was in all this. Hooter saw the change in him.

"My dear boy, is everything alright."

"It's just, Darkwing is supposed to be a superhero, and the world was in trouble, but he didn't show up."

"I believe there is a superhero in all of us, compelling us to do what is right and giving us strength when we thought we might not have it. This Darkwing fellow of yours, he exists yes, but you have to fight your own battles Drake. That was your fight, not Darkwing's."

"I guess your right. I'm just worried I'll never see him again."

"That may be the case, but if so then I believe it's for the better." Drake looked confused as Hooter sat at his bedside. "After all, why would the world need a Darkwing, when they have a Drake Mallard."

Drake looked up at the agent. Never had anyone ever said something that nice to him. Hooter really did believe in him. Drake felt compelled, He reached out and hugged his principle as best he could. This caught Hooter by surprised at first, but then he smiled. "You're parents are worried about you."

"Where are they?"

"Outside, along with Elmo's parents, they can come in if you want."

"Where's Elmo?" For the first time it dawned on him that his friend wasn't here.

"That is a good question. Last I saw of the young lad, he something about a special hideaway. Shame, I wanted to say goodbye to him."

"Goodbye?"

"Yes I'm afraid, you won't see me again Drake. I'll have my agents keep a sharp eye out for you for awhile, but I have other assignments that need my attention."

Drake looked sad. Hooter spoke up. "I thought you might like to see this" Hooter handed him the daily paper. In the front page was a headline with Drake and Elmo's picture on it. It was taken at last year's summer camp. Both boys had a great time and him mom had snapped a picture when they got back off the bus. The title of the paper read, "School boys save the city!"

"Wow!"

"I thought you'd like this. I got you two copies. One for you and one for Elmo, when you see him." Drake noticed at the top of the papers there was a phone number.

"What's that….?"

"If ever you see any signs of FOWL again, you can call me Drake. But that is the only reason. I must stress this. My calls are monitored and I can't keep in contact with you under normal conditions."

"I understand"

"Good. And also when you see Elmo, give him this for me." Hooter pulled out a first prize ribbon.

"He won the science fair?"

"I should say so, his formula saved the day. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, what was it supposed to originally do?"

"He tried explaining it to me, but I was reading a comic book"

"Well give him my thanks." Hooter got up and headed for the door.

"But Principle Hooter, it's going to be weeks before they let me out of here."

Hooter turned. "You are one of the most determined young men I've ever met Drake, I am doubtful a simple hospital can keep you in." He walked on past the doorway saying something under his breath. Never the less, Drake heard it. "Especially when you're on the second story and there's a fire escape out your window." And with that Hooter left Drake's life. One day he would see the old owl again, Drake was sure of it. But for now, he was alone. Drake looked at the window.

He wasn't alone, Elmo was there. And Drake new where he was.

* * *

_Author's Note: One more chapter to go. _


	14. Chapter 14

Dynamic Duo

Chapter 14

* * *

Across town, at an undisclosed criminal hideaway, eggman surgeons were frantically working on the 'patient'. There was so little to work with, after the explosion and the beating from that SHUSH agent, they thought all would be lost. Throughout all the night he never said a word, this bothered the eggman. When night passed and dawn was approaching, the eggman breathed a sigh of relief, they had done the best they could with him and it probably wouldn't be good enough.

He sat, bandaged up, halfway in the shadows. He held out his hand and demanded to see a mirror. One eggman tried to give him one, only for it to be ripped out of his hand and then beaten with it. The bandage started to unravel as he held up the mirror. Few in the room could make out what was behind that bandages, but all could hear it. They heard the all too familiar laughter mixed in with metal clanking.

At another hideaway a small boy sat in the corner with a lonely look on his face. He had been going through a memory box his mom had started to put together. Pictures, trinkets, and small objects filled the box, all with a story behind each one. Yet most of those stories involved a certain Duck who was the cause of the boy's sadness.

Elmo had nearly lost one the most valuable things to him yesterday. Drake had nearly been killed, and Elmo couldn't help but think it was his fault. He thought he wasn't smart enough. If he had figured out that the formula snapped those goons back to reality a day early, instead of playing around at a super spy complex, then Drake wouldn't be in the mess he's in now. Elmo's intelligence was everything to him, if that wasn't good enough to save the day, then to him, he was worthless.

Elmo heard footsteps coming up the stairs. No one knew of this place, and all at once he began to panic. Did someone follow him here. If so, Drake would never forgive him. A bruised and bandaged head peaked up from the stairway.

"Drake?" Elmo asked.

"Hey Elmo, you mind giving me a hand, this arm is nothing but dead weight." Drake fully appeared, and Elmo was stunned. Drake even had his backpack over his good shoulder.

"What are you doing out of the hospital. You were shot!"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Me, your the one with the internal bleeding, come on lets get you back. Principal Hooter will have a field day…."

"Hooter's gone." Drake stated.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, same with Gyro and Griz."

"I guess all adventures have to end."

"Hooter wanted you to have this." Drake reached into his backpack and pulled out the shinny blue ribbon.

"But I didn't…"

"Hooter was technically the Principle of the school and therefore has final say so as to who wins the Science Fair." Drake handed him the trophy. Elmo took it and just starred at it.

"It's strange. For weeks, all I could think about was holding this thing. But now it seems unrewarding."

"Don't say that Elmo, your formula saved the day."

"At what cost Drake? You could have been killed! What were you thinking?"

Drake looked at his friend. He had to be honest with him. "I guess…before today that is….I always thought I'd grow up to be an ordinary guy, nothing special. But you'd grow up to be something better, like a doctor or famous scientist. You'd change the world, while at the same time I'd be probably trying to program my VCR. I guess I just figured your life was worth more than mine."

Elmo was speechless for a moment. How could Drake even think that. "You honestly think that?"

"I did, until I talked with Hooter. I don't know what the world has in store for me Elmo, but I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to help people, and that's gotta be worth something, right?"

Elmo laughed. "Drake you're the most reckless, egotistical, self arrogant, righteous do-gooder I know. And I don't think I'd ever have a better best friend than you."

Drake smiled, then thought of something. "Oh one more thing, Hooter also wanted you to have this." Drake handed him the city paper with the phone number on the top. "He said if ever we see any signs of FOWL again, to call that number. But we can only use it for that."

"That's understandable. He probably broke about a dozen regulations just by writing it down."

"Old Griz will have a field day." Drake laughed to himself at the comment.

"I also have a trinket for you." Elmo got up and headed for his box. He came back with an all too familiar object in his hand.

"Gyro's Gun?" Drake asked.

"After the ambulance packed you up and the agents started to administer the formula to all the students, there was a lot of commotion around the gym. I found this on the floor near the stage. I figured if anyone deserved to keep it, it was you."

Drake took the gun but asked, "Won't Gyro miss it though?"

"That's the thing, after I picked it up, he saw me holding it. I looked up at him; he nodded and went back administering the formula."

"That's weird."

"I guess cause it's not a real gun and all, that's probably why Gyro uses it in the first place. Him being all non violent, it can't really kill people."

"Well, it will make a great a trophy on the shelf; I just hope my mom doesn't find it."

"Speaking of which, I should probably really get you back to the hospital."

"Just a few more minutes Elmo, the sun's almost up. I wanna see it from the window."

Elmo helped Drake up. "Drake starred out at the bay as the warm sun came across the water."

There had been something bugging Elmo, and he decided to speak up. "About what you said before, about growing up to be something?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me..."

Drake eyed him as he continued, "Promise me that whatever we do become, we'll always have this bridge." He paused a second. "We'll always be friends."

Drake smiled, "I promise." And with that the two boys stood at the window as a new day approached.

* * *

_Author's notes: Ok it's done. I really hoped you all enjoyed it. Anyone catch the Joker reference with Steelbeak, hehe. Thanks once agian to all that subbmitted a review. I had a fun time writting this story and am looking forward to the sequal, "Rememborance" (After an accedint involving one of Quackerjack's toys, Megavolt begins to remember who he was, and soon goes on a quest to find a missing person, Drake Mallard) First chapeter should be up in a few days._

_BQ_


End file.
